


A Door Still Ajar

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [79]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Creepy, Double Drabble, Gen, in-universe game secrets, space-time distortions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rhys jerks his hand away from the Escapipe just in time but he still felt the pain as though it had already happened.Come to think of it, he didn't ever remember buying an Escapipe.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Door Still Ajar

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 91 'able to walk through walls'
> 
> set in the Ryuka and Broken Cycle fanfic arcs

His first indication that something was still very wrong, came when his hand passed straight through the dungeon wall. It had begun when he reached for an Escapipe and suddenly had what he thought was a splitting migraine. Something like a raging storm roared in his head, together with his own distant voice yelling vague warnings of danger. The world churned and swirled around him, different rooms spinning like shards of glass, his father's face distorting into utter horror at the sight of him, time and space weighing down oppressively before being torn apart.

_Normally a good idea, but..._

He'd jerked his hand back as though the Escapipe was red hot but something in the back of his head was still whispering: too late, too late, it's already been done...

Light footsteps and a woman's quiet whisper alerted him to a visitor. He recognised Lena - some confused part of his brain insisted this had happened before. He could barely concentrate on her words to him. 

"Are you okay? You look a little out of it. What did they do to you?"

He dropped the Escapipe as he turned to leave the cell, tried to forget it had ever existed.


End file.
